


Until The End

by Jaina



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11268444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaina/pseuds/Jaina
Summary: A missing scene from e4x12 Voodoo Child. Freya goes to retrieve Keelin from the room she spelled to keep her safe, but what does Keelin have to say about it when she wakes?





	Until The End

Magic shuddered over Freya’s skin as she touched the door, cold and chill, but welcoming. It recognized her immediately, like calling to like. Freya breathed a sigh of relief that her wards were still in tact and pushed her way inside. Even then Freya’s heart didn't begin to slow its frantic pounding in her chest until she saw Keelin lying safe on her bed. The bed that they had shared just that morning. There was no logical reason to think the Hollow would come after Keelin again, nothing but the memory of Dahlia killing the only man she had ever loved in front of her and the way the Hollow had gotten inside her head before. But seeing Keelin safe, sound and sleeping there on the bed was the only thing that could have reassured Freya that Keelin was safe. 

 

The words on her lips that morning at the hospital before Freya had looked at Keelin and been struck by her beauty, her kindness and confidence and  _ how much Freya wanted her, _ those words hadn't been “I love you.” They had been much simpler than that. “You are my heart.” That was what Freya had been thinking, the words that had curled into a knot in her throat choked by a thousand years of fear and a hand clenching, squeezing and bringing her to her knees as she had watched her love be destroyed in front of her. 

 

But Keelin, Keelin was safe. Freya had insured that, even if she hadn't been able to keep Hope safe or protect her family. There was an ache in her chest, a scream inside that hurled angry words at her, told her this was selfish, demanded to know why she hadn't been able to protect Hope if she could save Keelin. If she had just tried a little harder... Freya’s hand shook as she sat down beside Keelin on the bed and stretched out next to her. One brush of her fingers was all it would take to wake Keelin and then Keelin would know. She would know how Freya had failed.

 

And yet all Freya wanted in that moment was for Keelin to open her eyes and smile, make Freya believe everything would be okay. Keelin had told her once that Freya made her feel known; Freya understood. Keelin accepted her, not without question or challenge, but she didn’t judge her for the ruthless, terrible things she was willing to do to keep her family safe. It was a gift Freya had never thought she would be able to have. And right now, with the dearest part of her family in peril, she needed Keelin more than ever.

 

With the side of her hand, Freya brushed a few stray locks of curly hair away from Keelin’s face and leaned down. Her eyes traced the high delicate beauty of Keelin’s cheek, the curve of her lips, carving each line and angle into her memory. More and more every day, Freya found herself not wanting to let go of Keelin at all and it terrified her. What she had done to keep Keelin safe had left nothing but the ache of loneliness behind. Freya couldn’t take it any longer. “Forgive me,” she breathed and brushed her lips against Keelin’s. 

 

Keelin’s lips were soft and warm, tender. The urge to sink her teeth into Keelin’s bottom lip just hard enough to make her gasp flashed through Freya. She wanted to wrap her arms around Keelin’s body and kiss her way down her chest, her abdomen, her thighs and rediscover every other place her lips had traced the night before. But now, now wasn’t the time for that. How could she even think of that when Hope was…

 

That barest contact of skin against skin was enough break the hold of the sleeping spell she had placed on Keelin. Magic shuddered through her and Keelin’s eyes snapped open. Startled Freya jerked back as Keelin looked around, her eyes wide and wild as she tried to take in where she was and process what had happened. 

 

Keelin’s hands spasmed and clenched on Freya’s hips, her fingers digging into denim. Freya hissed and tried to control the instinctive press of her hips into Keelin’s thigh. “It’s okay,” Freya said, not knowing why she said it or what she meant. Nothing was okay. The Hollow had Hope.

 

Keelin’s fingers dug in tighter and Freya couldn’t help pressing closer even as she tried to move away from strength of Keelin’s grip. “Don’t you ever do that to me again, Freya Mikaelson,” were the first words out of Keelin’s mouth. “You kidnapped me and I let it go, because you do what you have to do to keep your family safe. But you do not make my decisions for me. Not ever.” Keelin let go and brought her hands up to cup Freya’s cheeks. She tried to hold Freya’s gaze, but Freya couldn’t meet her eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Freya whispered, dropping her eyes and resting her forehead against Keelin’s shoulder as everything caught up with her at once. “Forgive me?” Her voice broke with emotion that trembled just beneath the surface, ready to spill out with the slightest provocation. She wrapped her arms around Keelin’s waist and tried to ignore the voices screaming at the back of her mind, her own and one that sounded like Dahlia, screaming that Keelin would be better off without someone like Freya who destroyed everything she touched. And that she just might be safer several hundred miles away from here, away from Freya, her family and the Hollow. “Please don’t leave.” The words spilled out without her control and left Freya panting as she struggled to hold back the rest of the emotion behind them.

 

“Freya, honey.” Keelin’s voice sounded impossibly soft. How could her voice contain that much affection after what Freya had done to her? “What happened?” 

 

The words caught like a lump in Freya’s throat. “Hope,” she managed to gasp out, still not able to look up at Keelin, focusing instead on the way one of Keelin’s hands had moved to the small of her back and was now stroking her thumb over a little stretch of skin at the base of her spine, just above the waist of her jeans. “The Hollow has her now. We can’t-” Freya cut herself off. “She was counting on us and we failed her.” Freya shook her head, trying to push everything back and away. “I came here to wake you, but what do we do next?” At last she looked up, pain clutching at her chest. “What do we do, Keelin?” 

 

As if she knew, Keelin put a hand over Freya’s heart and gave her a sad smile that said she knew all too well the pain and desperation that was consuming Freya. “You get back up, honey. You get up and you keep fighting for that little girl until you can’t get up again.” Keelin’s eyes glittered with something hard and fierce as she tilted Freya’s chin up. “And I’m going to be right there beside you to hold you up until the end.” 

 

Keelin’s look of determination said she was expecting Freya to fight her on that last point. Everything inside Freya, every instinct she had, every fear cultivated over a thousand years told her to fight, but nothing in that time had prepared her for Keelin. “Thank you,” Freya breathed and sagged into Keelin’s body, letting go of everything for just a moment. Keelin’s arms were a strong, solid wall around her holding her together until she could gather herself up again. Then she and Kelin would go and find the rest of her family, and together they would fight until they won. It was the Mikaelson way, after all. Always and forever. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this! If anyone has any Freelin related prompts feel free to hit me up with them on tumblr. I'm Jaina47 over there. These two so deserve to have more fic and get more love.


End file.
